1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dismantleable standing table with a table top plate, a supporting construction, on which the table top plate rests, and with a table base.
2. The Prior Art
Standing tables of this type are known and used, for example as party tables or the like. In most cases, these are round tables, of which the supporting construction is column like. The base of the table has to be relatively heavy in order to provide the table with adequate stability. A step ring, for example extending all around, can be mounted on the table base plate with a spacing from the floor, so that a person's foot can be comfortably placed on such a ring.
The known standing tables of the type specified above have the drawback that they are either not dismantleable or only with some difficulty, with the consequence that the standing table as a whole is bulky, and, therefore, difficult to transport in a passenger motor vehicle.